Me & The Slytherin Prince (Dracoreader)
by ERIS HEL
Summary: "I know you want me ,don't deny it" he whispered. His breath giving you chills "I don't want you" "Too bad ...because I want you.." he paused and moved his face so that his lips were almost touching your earlobe "..Desperately" #dracoMalfoy #dracoxreader
1. Strange Strangers

Hogwarts was always fun for you .Being around magic gave you a sense of invincibility ,a strange dominance and you liked it very dearly .The fifth year was pretty much harder for you because you lost your parents a year ago and haven't quite figured out how to live with that story yet but at least you had someone you can count on ,Pansy ,Your best friend .People had different opinions on her and yes ,she can be mean sometimes but never to you .After your parents died ,Pansy was the only one whom you can call family . She was the only one who cared about you.

"(Y/n) ! (Y/n)!!!"

You drifted off from your sleep as someone shouted your name

"Eh ,Pans what is it?" You mumbled feeling drops of sweat on your face and loud thumping of your chest which was lowering as you regained senses

"You were screaming,AGAIN! " After your parents died ,you had constant nightmares. sometimes you wouldn't even know until you wake up to find yourself panting and sweating .

"I'm telling you (y/n) you should go to a healer and check up on yourself !"

"No ,I'm fine " Pansy sighed .You have been putting this I-am-fine show for a while now .

"OK let's prepare for the breakfast " she said

You changed into your robes and combed your (h/c) hair into a ponytail .Sometimes, after Pansy's endless pleadings ,you let your hair down and let them freely wave .Unlike many girls in your class ,you didn't have the perfect hair or the perfect body .You were just ...average

But that didn't meant you felt bad for yourself ,God has created you and you were beautiful ,maybe just not according to people's Made-up norms.

IN THE GREAT HALL ;

"Soooo hot " Pansy exotically said

"Merlin Pans ! It's just a dessert ,it's not hot "

"Ugh ,I'm not talking about the food " she rolled her eye and pointed towards the end of the table 'I'm talking about him"

Oh yeah how could you forget ,Pansy has a huge epical crush on his class fellow ,Draco Malfoy .Indeed love is blind ! .

what does she ever sees in that git,well ,he's hot ,you can admit that ,all the girl throw themselves at him but he's a bastard OK ? He bullies students ,he believes in blood prejudice, he even calls people by pathetic names such as mudblood .Let's just say that you were one of the few girls that can resist Malfoy's 'dazzling charms' .Unreal as it may seem but you were never the one to like somebody solely by there looks .

"Hey ! (Y/n) " you turned around at the mention of your name and saw a raven colored boy with round glasses standing behind you

"Harry!.. Uh ..hi"

"Hey ,You haven't submitted your assignment on versitarum yet,tommorow is last date "

"Oh um.. yeah ,I-I'll submit it soon" you stuttered nervously but managed to give him a warm smile which he returned. But the smile disappeared when he said

"Can you meet me after classes ,I have to say a few words "

"yeah sure !"

With that said he left leaving you all confused.

First of all he came to check on your work when you guys weren't even friends ,second he wants to speak with you when he barely speaks with Slytherins,third and the most shocking part is that he was Harry-The-chosen-Potter

You looked across at Pansy who gave you the same confused look that you had already plastered on your face.

"Anything between you two?"

"Not that I know of " you shrugged your shoulder

"Whatever " she said before looking again at Malfoy with a stupid smile while you just rolled your eyes .You looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry and his friend happily talking about something while a red haired boy patted him on the shoulder .

Suddenly,Pansy slammed the table gaining your attention "listen (Y/n) "

"Uh yeah what Happened?"

"I've decided to ask him out " she said with a proud look

"What? Really? That's fantastic...So when are you planning?"

"This year,this week,this day ,this very minute "

"Woah ,woah ,woah WHAT?"

"(Y/n) inform me when he comes this way to leave ok? ,I'll stop him on his way and ask him out "

"Oh that's good?"you said more in a questionable manner

"Don't worry (y/n) ,your friend here ,"she moves her hand to her chest and tilts her chin "has got a face that nobody can resist " she gives you a sarcastic smile that you answered with a loud chuckle

"Psssst ,Pans , he's coming this way "

You informed her .The Thing with Malfoy is that he ,nowadays, was always alone ,even his friend weren't with him,Pansy used to be his good friend before he turned her away just like everyone else .You saw Pansy hesitating for a moment before getting up .

"Dracey ! wait "

He stopped suddenly eyeing Pansy with a not so good glare

"What is it Parkinson ?" He snorted .It was hard to distinguish any expression on his face ,that is ,if he had any.

"Uh well I umm I was uh "

You've never seen her that nervous

"Speak up Parkinson,I don't have forever " he gave her a wry look

"Canyoucometohogsmeadewithme"she said in one voice

You wanted to laugh so hard but couldn't,she was your friend

"Are you saying to come to Hogsmeade with you?" He asked.

Wow he must be a good listener. Pansy nodded . Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment

"Okay," Pansy's face lit up at the word

"but only if she comes along "

Out of the blue ,his grey eyes met yours .Pansy looked at you too .

"Oh (y/n) ?"

He nodded

"Sure"

Without further word,he left .

"What the hell Pans! ,I'm never going with you "

"I know "

Hey there ,So I know I should've stated this in the beginning but just so you don't know

(Y/n) means Your Name

(H/c) means your Hair color

(E/c) means your Eye color

(L/n) means your Last name

CAN WE REACH TO 10 VOTES FOR THE NEXT PART:)

PS one more thing : I know most of the girls feel like they are just average because they don't have a perfect body or smooth hair or almond eyes .Believe me ,that is not true. each one of you is beautiful and when I say it ,I don't mean to just make you feel better ,I REALLY MEAN IT !!! . So next time someone tries to knock you down ,Stand the ground like you own it OK?

with love, Eris


	2. Double Dates

"Where is she ?" Draco snorted with a wry face

"Who Dracey?" Merlin, he hates this bitch

"(Y/n)(y/l/n) , where is she?" he stated as a matter of fact

"Oh ..umm ..Something came up and she had to go"

Draco nodded but it was obvious that he didn't buy it.

"How could I ever think that she would actually show up " he mumbled quietly to himself

"I'm sorry what'd you said sweet Dracey? "

"Nothing" The way he spoke lacked any kind of humane expression

"Hi," Harry said as you walked towards him. Your class of Potion was over so you decided to meet him as he requested

"Umm hello...so..*you cleared throat*..you wanted to talk "

"oh yeah, Ron I'll see you in a bit," harry said to his friend giving him a pat.

"Alright" the red-haired boy cheesily smiled at Harry, you just looked at them confusingly.

Unbeknownst to you, this red-haired boy has listened to Harry talking nonstop about how cute you looked when you had your hair down.

When you and Harry were alone, he said "let's go for a walk while we talk"

"Sure" Both of you walked parallel to each other, your shoulder almost brushing his.

"so is it anything important?... Is it about the studies and stuff?"

"Well,actually..no " He answered without making any eye contact

" what is it about?"

"About you and me!" His green orbs met yours as he smiled at you while you just stared blindly into his face.

"I want you to meet with me tomorrow at the astronomy tower, five pm sharp, "Draco said with a stern face . His Face lacking any expeession.

"Dracey, that's so sweet. I'm glad you asked. Actually, I have been wondering about our relationship for some time now and I thin-" Malfoy cut her in between as she spoke

"5 pm sharp, don't forget " He didn't even care to bid goodbye as he stood up. He grabbed his bag and without a second glance, he left.

"I like you (y/n) and I wanted to say it for a long time ...I just ...couldn't find the courage ...I want to be your boyfriend" Harry's words still echoed in your head as you sat on the bed. It was still evening but you just needed some time alone. Well, you wouldn't be getting that as Pansy barged in

"(Y/n) YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY"

"I know Pansy, I am not believing it either "You said (referring to your incident)

"So its official between me and Dracey," she said giggling

"What? Really !" You said as a smile skipped your face

"Yesss!!- she giggled again 'isn't it amazing ...Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, the most perfect couple of Hogwarts "

"Ohmygod, Pans I'm so happy for you," you said

"you know (y/n) I was so nervous at first. I thought I might faint' She laughed again. She just couldn't hide her joy

"Err Pans ..I have something to tell you too," You said with a more serious face

"Don't worry (y/n), I lost my virginity years ago"

"Eww Pans " you hit her with a pillow "it's not about that"

"Oh, then what?"

"It's about Harry," you said to her

"Harry who?" She tried to look innocent but you knew she was just teasing you.

"Harry the chosen Potter," you said as a matter of fact

"Oh that Harry, what about him?"

"umm...so...he..."

"So he what (y/n) ?..don't tell me he borrowed your homework, that's the only mine to borrow"

"Ughh Pans can you be serious for a second?"

"OK tell me what? "

"He ...well...I went to him today and.."You spoke, pausing too long at the 'and'

"Just spit it out (y/n) "

"He asked me out !!"

"Ouhhhh ...this got interesting, So what did you said ?"

"Nothing "

"and what did he said after your nothing?"

"He said I can tell him tomorrow"

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"...A yes...maybe?"

You woke up the next day to find Pansy already gone, there was a note floating around your bed. You picked it up.

"(Y/n) I'm going to MagiSpa for a makeover, can't wait for my date xo"

Ugh!! Traitor

You got ready and went into the great hall. You spotted Harry who was looking at you too. He smiled at you and you blushed and looked down at your meal.

After breakfast, you were walking towards the potion's class when a note came flying to you

"Meet me in the room of requirement...NOW"

There wasn't any name on it but you were sure it was Harry

at least that's what you thought


End file.
